Starting Early
by Marymel
Summary: Greta starts something that Jackson already loves with his parents.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **This idea came to me from a video I saw on Instagram, of a baby boy about Greta's age looking at a book. Since I've written where Jackson loves when Greg and Morgan read to him, I thought this would make a great story! Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Bedtime was Jackson's favorite time of day, because he could spend extra time with his parents and dog. They could talk about what happened in school, what Greg and Morgan were working on at the lab, what Scruffy did that day and how Greta was growing. Since Greta was now just over a year old, Jackson wanted her to join them in their little bedtime ritual. So Jackson got a storybook with Greg as Morgan, Greta and Scruffy sat with them on the bed.

"Greta, this is one of my favorites!" Jackson said as he gently patted his dog's head. "It's got a princess, so I think you'll like it, too!"

Greta sat on Morgan's lap and gently patted Scruffy as Jackson talked about his favorite books. She gazed at him as he talked about how much he loved to read with his daddy and mama.

Greg loved this time of day, too. He loved just simple moments with his family. Morgan did, too. Both smiled as they watched their children.

Jackson read as Greta gazed at her brother. Occasionally she'd pat the pages of the book as Jackson read. "I gotta finish this page," Jackson said with a soft laugh.

"Dada ba!" Greta said as her brother read. "It's okay," Jackson and Greg said. She sighed as Jackson showed Greg a word in the book.

Morgan kissed Greta's cheek. "It's okay, sweetie," she assured her daughter. Greta patted the bed as if she wanted her brother to pay attention to her.

Jackson smiled and showed Jackson the picture in the book. "Greta, look! She's a princess, and she wants to compete in a contest. Her mother doesn't want her too, but the princess will show her that she's strong and she can do it!"

Greta giggled as her brother told her about the story. Jackson read to his family and all enjoyed hearing him read the story.

When he'd come to the end, Jackson asked, "Did you like the story, Greta?" He and his parents smiled when they saw Greta snuggled against Morgan, sound asleep. "I think she did, sweet pea," Morgan said.

It became a new part of their ritual for Greta to join them for their nightly story. Jackson didn't like when Greta tried to crinkle and tear the pages of the books, but knew she was just a baby and didn't know you weren't supposed to do that, as he told Greg.

"Daddy, I like reading to Greta," Jackson told Greg one night as he crawled into bed.

"Yeah, I do too," Greg said with a warm smile.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Do you think she likes it?"

"I think she does, Jacks. I think she likes spending time with us, just like I love spending time with you and her."

"And mama and Scruffy too!" Jackson said with a smile.

Greg smiled warmly. "Yep."

The next day, Jackson was doing homework when Greta cooed to him from her playpen. "Baba?"

"It's okay," Jackson started to say from his spot on the floor. When he looked up, he saw Greta had one of her baby books in her hand. Jackson smiled. "Do you want me to read to you, Greta?"

Greg and Morgan came in and smiled when they saw Greta holding a book and reaching for her brother. "Do you want to read to your brother?" Greg asked his daughter.

Morgan lifted Greta from her playpen and the family sat down on the couch. "You want your brother to read a story?" Morgan asked as she sat with Greta on her lap.

Jackson took the little book and showed Greta the letters and animals. "Greta, this is a dog, like Scruffy," Jackson explained. "He says 'woof'!" Greta giggled as her brother showed her the animals and told her what sounds they made.

"Did you like that, sweet girl?" Greg asked his daughter. She gave her father a cheeky smile.

"Wanna read it again?" Jackson asked Greta. Before he could, his sister took the book and opened it. She patted one of the pages. "Dada da! Dada dada dada dada!" Greta giggled and chatted away.

"Look at you, big girl," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Greg added. "You wanted to read that yourself, huh?"

"Dada!" Greta said as she patted the picture of a cat. "Da!"

Jackson giggled. "Yeah, sissy. That's a cat, like Cinder! He says 'meow'! Can you say that?"

"Dada Baba!" Greta said as if to say _of course I can, silly!_ She continued looking at the book and "reading" in her own way.

Greg and Morgan smiled at their family. "Looks like your sister likes to read as much as you do, Jacks," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, she's starting early," Morgan said. She kissed her daughter's cheek as the baby continued to babble away.

"Dada dada!" Greta said before she had a fit of laughter. She patted the book and smiled at her family, quite proud of herself.

Jackson smiled at his baby sister. "You like to read, huh?"

"Baba!" Greta said as if to say _I like to read with you!_

Morgan took video of Greta "reading" to her family. She and Greg loved seeing Jackson and Greta together.

"Dada da!" Greta continued to babble away. "Dada ba!" She smiled at her family.

"Look at you go, big girl," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "You like to read, don't you, sissy?" Greta simply gave her brother a wide smile.

Greg and Morgan smiled at their children, just loving the moment. "She's starting early," Morgan said.

Before Greg could answer, Jackson said, "She likes to read with us!"

Greg smiled at his son and daughter. "I think she likes to be with all of us, Jacks."

"Ah!" Greta squeaked, sounding just like she said _yeah!_

Jackson smiled and kissed his sister's cheek as she continued to "read" and babble away. "I like to read with you too, Greta!"

 **The End**


End file.
